galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Realities
Alternate realities are, quite simply, parallel dimensions to our own. They are constrained by the same physical laws as our own dimension due to the fact that both sides stem from the same universe. There are an infinite number of alternate realities, as new ones are created every second, if not less. Some are created purely from alternate choices of an individual (i.e. going left vs. going right) while others are created by pure chance with no apparent cause. Please note that alternate realities should not be confused with alternate universes, which are an entirely separate concept. A few alternate realities have been shown, although not fully explored. They are listed below. Kehazu Timeline Created when Commander Dartimien used the Fausingaust to destroy Rysmir . In this alternate reality, an antimatter lifeform called the Kehazu spilled through the Rysmir Void: a gateway to another universe entirely. These beings consumed almost all matter in a third of the Galaxy before Commander Dartimien managed to sail through the Void and close the gate from the inside. Doing so fractured the timelines, splitting the Kehazu Universe from the main timeline. In this timeline, Richard never became Edge, and was instead killed during the Kehazu conflict. The Alintean race was exterminated by the Kehazu, causing the collapse of the Senate, which was then reborn under Scion command with Veronkitterat as its leader. Victoria and Turukaishal were last seen fighting the Kehazu near Koram, but their fates are unknown. Without Richard's tutelage, Klaara returned to Sovereign where she eventually overthrew her father using one of Richard's old Edge Suits, and ended up reigning as queen of the United Heil, forming a second Senate away from Scion rule. This universe is explored through the sequels to Fausingaust Rising before Dartimien fractures the timeline, preventing the Fausingaust's discovery and, therefore, this universe from becoming our future. However, in so doing, he also sealed himself outside of time and became The Timeless One. Michelle's Timeline When Richard gazed into the artifact known as the Dimensional Mirror, he witnessed a universe in which he had been born as Victoria's older sister, Michelle Sinclair, instead of Richard. Events in this alternate timeline had progressed along the same patterns as in his, but for a few exceptions. Michelle had, in fact, both defeated and killed Klaara when she assaulted Turukaishal on Earth. Intent on avenging his friend's death, Muura journeys across space to confront Michelle as she prepares to leave with Turukaishal to fight Demnechi, where he ultimately is defeated by Michelle. The two form a similar bond to the one shared by Richard and Klaara. However, rather than Michelle becoming Edge (or the interdimensional counterpart to him), Muura instead adopts the armored persona of Valor, a golden armored knight. Although originally designed to protect Michelle from larger aliens such as Iharsh-Daraz or Sov-Nikan, Valor later becomes Edge's counterpart, even rising to the rank of Senate Hunter 134-Valor. Richard later on physically encounters Michelle and Valor when he activates a trap in the Primarch Ruins on Naarama. He and Klaara are sucked through, triggering a system-wide pulse of energy which draws Valor (and subsequently Michelle) to the source to investigate. There, the two parties meet and clash when Michelle recognizes Klaara. Richard dons the Edge Suit and intercedes, only to be sent flying by Valor. The two armored hunters engage one another, and Edge eventually triumphs. He prevents Klaara and Michelle from killing one another and explains about the trap. He also explains to Michelle and Valor who they actually are. Michelle agrees to help Richard get back to his dimension, assisting him in navigating the Primarch Ruins and heping him set off the same trap to send him back. In the process, the two learn that Michelle's timeline and Richard's are both linked by this set of ruins, which form a gateway. Upon returning, Richard and Klaara evacuate the ruins, but Richard makes a note of them, "just in case". Constellation Victory Timeline In this timeline, shown to Richard by Dartimien (as The Timeless One), Richard perished in the battle against Liima at the Bladed Altar. Liima survived, and returned to Araan. Demoralized, the Guild City fell under Taarja's leadership and surrendered. Anyym was wed to Araan, securing the Mitragan-Engodor alliance, while Klaara was captured and sold to Clan Illyich, where she was used to secure another alliance. Within a few years, the Heil were united under Araan's rule, and waged war against the Alinteans for control of the Galaxy. However, as the Senate fell apart, the Constellation stepped in and annihilated both species.